phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy Hirano
|image= |caption= Stacy giving advice to Candace over the phone. |gender= Female |age= 15 |nationality= Japanese-American |hometown= Danville |born= |created= |background= Japanese |profession= |band= |pband= |major= |affiliations= |parents= Dr. Hirano (mother) |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |children= |spouses= |pets= |other_1= |other1= |other_2= |other2= |first= "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |voice= Kelly Hu }} Stacy Hirano is the best friend of Candace Flynn and Jenny. She is usually heard talking to Candace on Candace's cell phone. Biography Stacy is the daughter of Dr. Hirano and an unamed father. Meeting Candace Sometime in her life Stacy met Candace Flynn and they immediately became the best of friends. How they met is currently unknown. The episode "Spa Day" revealed that they might have met before or during the third grade. Meeting Coltrane During the Summer Rock Festival Candace introduced Stacy to Coltrane. During the festival they started showing mutual feelings for each other. Their current relationship status is unknown.("The Baljeatles") The Future It is revealed in Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo that in the future Stacy becomes the President of Uruguay. Appearance Stacy, in a similar way to Candace, has her own set of Trademark clothes. This includes a green/blue t-shirt, along with a plain blue skirt. She wears a blue blow on her head which is her trademark look, according to Candace. Candace and Coltrane happen to like her bow. According to Candace, the bow makes Stacy look cute. ("Hide and Seek", "The Baljeatles") In addition, she has two purple bracelets on her arm, and light blue stockings paired with black dress shoes on her legs. Relationships Candace Flynn She and Candace are the best of friends. They are usually seen talking to each other and their cellphones or hanging out at Candace's house. How or where they met is currently unknown. Helping Candace Stacy is always there for Candace whenever she needs help. For example, She gave Candace advice on what clothes to wear for the singing contest. She also helps Candace face her stage fright by telling her that she is a fighter and not a quitter. ("Flop Starz") She also teaches Candace how to rollerblade. Thanks to her, Candace is getting the hang of it. ("Crack That Whip", "Vanessassary Roughness") teaching Candace how to rollerblade.]] One time, she cared for Candace while she was sick. ("Put That Putter Away") At Jeremy's pool party, she tells Candace that she is a better person than Nicolette. ("De Plane! De Plane!") In the superduper Mega Store, while trying to het a gift for Jeremy, she helped Candace get the pizzazium infinionite(which they thought it was a lanturn) from Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Vanessa and Perry. ("Vanessassary Roughness") Helping Candace get Jeremy's attention Stacy also helps Candace get Jeremy's attention. Helping Candace Bust the Boys Stacy tries her very best to help Candace bust . But every time she tries to, she couldn't help but to have fun with their projects, with this being most prominent in "Put That Putter Away". Not much is known about their relationship yet, but Stacy is nice around Phineas and Ferb. She treats them nicely and agrees to participate in any of their activities, like the treehouse robots, the miniature golf course, the water slide at Big Ben and the spa. Coltrane Stacy first encounters Coltrane, the guitarist in Jeremy's band, during their concert at the Summer Festival. During their performance of "Our Do-Nothing Day", she and Coltrane are shown to be smiling at each other in a way very similar to how Candace and Jeremy are smiling at each other in the same scene. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") The two later formally introduce themselves to each other at the summer rock camp where Coltrane works as an instructor. They immediately show mutual attraction to each other, including dancing with each other during "Somebody Give Me a Grade" and holding hands afterwards. ("The Baljeatles") Dr. Hirano Dr. Hirano is Stacy's Mother. She is also a doctor, and was the one who removed Isabella's tonsils in "I Scream, You Scream Jeremy Johnson Jeremy is best friends with Stacy. Stacy helps Candace get his attention, and provides her with advice on how to deal with her attraction towards him. He calls Stacy "Staceru". Jenny Stacy is also close friends with Jenny. But not much is known about their friendship due to the fact that Jenny doesn't appear on the show much. However, when Jenny does appear, Stacy appears to act towards her in a generally friendly manner. ("Day of The Living Gelatin") Background Information *Stacy's mother is the doctor who performs the tonsillectomy on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. ("I Scream, You Scream") *Stacy has a good singing voice. She sings Little Brothers in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". *Hirano is one of 24 wards (districts) that make up the city of Osaka, Japan. *Stacy has her ears pierced in the episode "I, Brobot". *Stacy and Candace are winners of a contest to meet the rock band the Bettys. ("Ready for the Bettys") *Closed Captioning occasionally misspells her last name as "Gerado" ("I, Brobot"). *According to Speed Demons, Stacy once spilled grape juice on Linda Flynn's sweater which Candace has borrowed without asking. *The first episode that focused on Stacy is "Put That Putter Away". Stacy likes to have fun just like Phineas and Ferb do. *Stacy enjoys shoes, as seen in "Day of the Living Gelatin" when she makes her gelatin in the shape of shoes, and in "Elementary, My Dear Stacy" when she loves to go shopping for shoes in London. Appearances "]] ".]] *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror(1st Appearance): She appeared at the Flynn-Fletcher House in a bikini and relaxed at the Backyard Beach. She also cheered for Phineas during the surfing competition. *Flop Starz: She's giving feedback to the clothes Candace tries on to see what pair is good for the singing tryouts. She also reminds Candace that she's a fighter and not a Quitter. *Run Away Runway: She and Candace went to the mall to see Gaston's fashion show. Later on, after became Kings of Coture, Stacy bought a set a Ferb's clothes and dressed as him. *S'Winter: Made cameo appearances. One was when Isabella, Gretchen and Adyson were skating during the song and Stacy skated right by them in the background. The second appearance was after Isabella Finished the song when she was when she was spinning around while skating. The Final appearance was when she cheered Phineas, Ferb and Candace in the snowboarding event along with Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet. *It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World: One little appearance asking why "Despair" (Candace Flynn) isn't picking up her cellphone. *Tree to Get Ready: She teamed up with Candace against Phineas and Ferb in a Tree house Fight. *Ready for the Bettys: She won a day with The Bettys with Candace. *Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.: Hosted a Costume Party at her House. She dressed up as Little Bo Peep. *Voyage to the Bottom of Buford: Hung out at the docks with Candace. *Crack That Whip: She teaches Candace how to rollerskate. *The Best Lazy Day Ever: She picks Candace up for the Jeremy and the Incidentals concert. *Got Game?: Talked to Candace via web video. *Put That Putter Away: 1st episode that Candace focused on Stacy. *Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?: She went with her mom to Mr. Slushy Burger; asked Perry (who was in Candace's body at the time) to join them. *Out to Launch: She's giving Candace advice of asking Jeremy to the dance. *Phineas and Ferb Get Busted: She hung out with Candace and Jeremy; sang Little Brothers. *Tip of the Day: She talks to Candace at the Googleplex Mall about Doofenshmirtz's viral video. *Day of the Living Gelatin: She and Candace and Jenny play with the gelatin. "]] *Elementary, My Dear Stacy: She and Candace become detectives and try to bust Phineas and Ferb with Sherlock Holmes' method of deduction with her as Dr. Watson and Candace as Sherlock Holmes. She is once again distracted while trying to bust Phineas and Ferb because London has cool stores and shoes. *Don't Even Blink: Helps Candace busting her brothers by watching (with Candace) the big and obvious ride so that it doesn't disappear. (Watching 's invention in order to see where it goes was Stacy's idea in the first place.) *Chez Platypus: She told Candace that she found out through a grapevine that Jeremy was going to ask her out for a very evening that night and joked with Candace with her as The doctor of Love or "Dr. Jeremy". *The Chronicles of Meap: She and Candace go to a Bango-Ru convention. *De Plane! De Plane!: She and Candace attend Jeremy's pool party in a light purple swimsuit. She also tries to help Candace get Jeremy's attention. *Let's Take a Quiz: She was talking to Candace about Jeremy being in a commercial. Stacy was painting her toenails while she and Candace were talking about it. She was also giving Candace tips on how to answer the questions on the game show. *At The Car Wash: She advises Candace to play "hard to get" with Jeremy. (This is the only advice from Stacy so far that Candace didn't follow.) *The Baljeatles: While trying to get Jeremy to give her a nickname, Candace helps Stacy hook up with Coltrane. *Vanessassary Roughness: She and Candace try to get a gift for Jeremy. She and Candace later try to get the possasium from Buford and Baljeet, Perry, and Ferb and Vanessa. *Spa Day: She and Candace had a spa day at 's spa. Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Hirano Family Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Candace Flynn